Runaways
by GrayceyPayge3
Summary: Looking down at a test that will change her life. Her parents will disown her. She can't lose the most important thing ever, logan. They make a choice that will change their lives. Runaways.
1. Chapter 1

I looked down at the plus sign in the plastic test I held in my hands. I started to shake and freak out. What was Logan going to think? I mean we did only get to together a few months back and only did it twice, once with a condom and... I sat back thinking of that we didn't even do it with a condom.

What was my mother and father think of their 16 year old daughter pregnant with her Boyfriend that they haven't even known that I'm dating him.

I stood up and lifted up my shirt to see a small bump that was hardly noticeable. I smiled and place my hand on it. That's when I heard my mum knock on the door.

"Jas? Are you okay? You've been in there for 2 hours."

I looked at my phone in shock that I was in the bathroom for two hours.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm actually going to lindys." I said before unlocking the door and

running out of my house to tell Logan.

•••••••••••••••••

Once I reached the Watsons door I knocked waiting for Logan.

Once he open the door to me he didn't expect me there.

"Jasmine? What are you doing here? Is something wrong."

I nodded and cried as I said "impregnantanimscared"

He looked at me and ask for me to say it again since he didn't catch it before.

I looked at him in the eyes and said "IM PREGNANT LOGAN!"

He looked at me with wide eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay. I know this will change our lives forever but we can't let our parents know. My parents will disown me and want to make u abort the pregnancy, and your parents will make u do the same."

I looked at him with my puffy eyes and messy hair in my face and said

"Let's go. Some place were they won't find us. We have to run."

He nodded and told me to pack my bags and meet him outside my home at nine because my parents will be at the bar, his parents will be asleep and Lindy will be with garret all night.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once I came home from Logan's, I ran to my room and grabbed my suite case and packed every clothing item I owned and grabbed my wad of cash I saved up from under my bed.

It was nine o'clock when I heard a rock hit my window. I knew Logan was there waiting for me.

I left a note and my phone on my bed saying what happens and that I'll be back soon. I looked one last night at my old teal room before leaving with my suite case.

I reached my front door and left into Logan's car. I watched as the trees pass by and my old memories from falling out of the trees and breaking my arm when I was three. I took Logan's free hand and held it tight. I closed my eyes and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as jasmine fall asleep, I smiled thinking that we left our old town to live our new lives. I guess you could say I was scared and nervous but at the same time I had to be brave for this new baby and jasmine.

I kept driving down the highway looking at the bright signs that would glow during the night. I didn't know where this journey would take us but I new it could be done.

It took almost 18 hours of siting in the same car non stop... We'll maybe a few bathroom breaks and jasmine becoming hungry, but we finally made it to Seattle. Driving away from California and to Seattle took a while but we made it.

I got a nice apartment that a couple moved out of right next to the market. It would be good to take walks through "Pikes Place Market". Once I pulled up to the garage of the apparent I woke my sleeping girl from her night/afternoon slumber.

"Good morning princess, we're here in Seattle and I got the keys and everything for the apartment so we can go and set up."

She opened up her brown eyes and yawned a big yawn, "hi. That's great, can I sleep once we get to the room" while awaking and opening her car door.

I help her out and got our bags of cloths we brought since the apartment is fully furnish so we wouldn't have to buy anything but, food and toilet things.

Janine and I found our way up to the 7th floor of building and too our apparent which was 207. I was getting nervous to see it but I made sure it was a two bedroom with a kitchen and living area also three bathrooms.

Jasmine opened the oak door to revel the apartment. It had tan walls and a dark red accent color in the kitchen. The bed rooms had a tan and brown mix color on all the walls. The bathrooms were a peaceful green color.

Jasmine went straight for the master room to sleep. I knew pregnancy would be hard on a 16 year old but, I didn't realize how bad it would be.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I had just awoken up from my peaceful slumber in Logan and I's bedroom. I looked around at the dark furniture in the room. I knew this was a scary step to take on but, what other choice would I have to of made.

Abortion was out of the question. Who would dare to hurt a innocent child god Made and planed for you. I knew about adoption but, I didn't want to give someone my child when they didn't go through the tried days, morning sickness (thankfully I haven't gotten yet.) , pushing a baby out. Then it came down to keeping him or Her. It would be hard but, I can so anything.

I got off the cozy bed and went out to the living room to see Logan in the kitchen writing down on some work forms he had. I walked over to him an placed my arms around his neck.

"Did you know I love you more than you could ever wonder" with a kiss on his cheek.

"We'll miss Jasmine I knew you were the one since day one. I know our lives are going backwards but, I'll try to work my best to make u happy and our baby happy" as he placed one of his hands on my belly and kissed me. As he let go of our kiss he just smiled that smile u will fall in love with.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Seattle wasn't California and California isn't Seattle but all in all I'm getting used to my new home and life. I just hope my parents agree on wishes...

•~•

(Lindys POV)

I never knew how much I actually loved Garrett. He was perfect. Our of the awkward stage and actually hot. As my thoughts took over my mind I hit my head on a tree.

I walked up the steps to my home to see my mum and father sitting on the couch in silence. I didn't hear a peep out of ether one of them.

"Mum, father? What's going on.?"

That's when a white note was handed to me. My mum was crying into my fathers shoulders.

The note read..

My dearest family,

You may have seen my car is gone, my room is empty and my phone is on the table. I have left with jasmine because we found out she is pregnant. I knew you would want to abort the pregnancy and her parents would tell her the same and disown her. We are in a better place and hopping you will understand some day. But until then,

Logan and Jasmine Runaways...

I dropped the note and stood in silence not knowing what to say or do.


End file.
